dimension_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix/Attack Set
This is an overview of Phoenix's attacks in Ultimate Dimension Clash. Basic Attacks and Command Normals Standing L- left hand swipe Standing M- turning right kick Standing H- a short range flame beam Crouching L- sitting left kick Crouching M- slides forward with left hand extended outward Crouching H- does a flaming sweep kick with both feet (knocks down) S launcher- handstands while kicking upward with both feet before rolling backward Air L- upward left hand swipe Air M- straight double footed kick Air H- upward cresent double footed kick Air S- blows a kiss, creating a short range beam of flame TAC exhange up- same animation as air H TAC echange side- straight right kick TAC exchange down- a tweaked animation of Prominence Heel F + M- Prominence Heel (brings her left heel downward; overhead) F + H- Flare Sword (rushes forward whilst attacking with her fire-engulfed right arm; in air ok) air D + H- Burn Out Beak (goes downward with flaming legs; ground bounces aerial foes) Throws Forward ground- Uses telekinetic powers to toss foe a considerable distance in front of her Backward ground- Uses telekinetic powers to toss foe a considerable distance behind her Forward air- Same scenario as forward ground Backward air- Same scenario as backward ground Special Moves QCF + atk - TK Shot (shoots a small flaming telekinetic ball which explodes and burns enemies on impact; in air, L and M versions shoot downwards and are OTG-capable; H version, ground or air, homes in on foe; Dark Phoenix shoots two projectiles; disappears if Phoenix is hit) QCB + atk- TK Trap (creates flaming phoenix emblem; L version- on the ground and triggers if foe is in its horizontal area; M version- in front of her which triggers if foe touches it directlt; H version- in front of her which then flies up-forward after 30 frames; Dark Phoenix creates bigger emblems; disappears if Phoenix is hit) DP + atk- TK Overdrive (flies forward spinning in flames; M version flies up-forward; nullifies projectiles during active frames; knocks down foe) BDP + atk- Teleport (teleports near foe's current location; L version- in front; M version- behind; H version- above; in air ok) QCB + S- Flight (goes into flight mode; in air ok; lasts 102 frames) Hyper Combos QCF + atk x2- Phoenix Rage (channels her cosmic flame around herself and then fires the cosmic flames forward in the shape of a giant Phoenix; wall bounces foe) QCB + atk x2- Healing Field (creates a flaming orb around herself that rapidly replenishes the red portion of her vitality in close proximity of an opponent; lasts 600 frames) When vitality is reduced to zero: Dark Phoenix Rising* (transforms into Dark Phoenix; initial strike knocks down foe; all attacks are 20% stronger; on point; her vitality is gradually reduced to red vitality) (* means Level 5 hyper combo) Extra As Dark Phoenix, her basic and command attacks (and air S) shoot one or more feather projectiles forward depending on the button strength Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash Category:Character Moveset Category:Gameplay